


Touch-Starved (Yamaguchi x Tsukishima)

by DaddyLongLevs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, GEY, Gay, Gay., Homosexual, I don't know, I hope not, I mean am I the only one who struggles to read angsty shit?, M/M, because that would make this awful, dont quote me on that, gay?, gayer, i mean I hope it isn't angst, i need to be saved, i think, im saying all of this outloud in a strange voice, is this angst?, is this fluff?, that would be unfortunate, this is gonna be so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLongLevs/pseuds/DaddyLongLevs
Summary: An anxious atmosphere seems to surround him, one unlike any I've felt before. I should know, we're almost never not beside one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a boy x boy oneshot before so God, Jesus, Lord in his kindness, please forgive me if it sucks -~-

Something has been off about Tsukki over the course of the month; he's become somewhat more irritable, yet introverted at the same time. An anxious atmosphere seems to surround him, one unlike any I've felt before. I should know, we're almost never not beside one another. The worst part about this sudden change in his behaviour is that it has scarily reduced his interaction with me, hardly ever holding a proper conversation together. It's not just his communication skills that have worsened however, Tsukki also seems to be less aware of what's happening around him. The first time I noticed it was probably roughly three weeks ago during practice; a three-on-three match against the freak quick. Tsukki had seemed less talkative towards me from the very beginning of the day, but his inability to fully determine the place and timing of a block even once struck me as even more surprising, or worrying. It was only when I asked if he was alright that I noticed the unwelcome bags under his eyes, his glasses somewhat making them less noticeable to me before. Before I could speak another word to him, he had already told me,'Shut up, Yamaguchi', as he always did, and I replied hesitantly,'Sorry, Tsukki...'. Weeks later, I decided that it would be best to research the symptoms I had picked up from my friend. Typing away and diving into the Internet, I came across a rather interesting topic...

"Touch Starvation."

In summary, touch starvation is a deprivation of physical touch. Looking deep into the subject, I realised I had never -or extremely rarely- seen Tsukki show or be shown any physical affection. It may have been jumping to conclusions, but this touch starvation was the best and most plausible explanation I could find. Despite having found my theory, I said nothing to Tsukki in fear of being shut out again. I regret this decision as I saw his condition worsen over a matter of days, and before long I was looking up how to solve the issue. According to the site I was using, in order to cure the starvation of touch, touch itself was simply the answer. Not even romantically did this touch need to be, hugging anyone at all helped in fact. For a hug to last more than twenty seconds apparently releases oxytocin, a drug our bodies produce that makes us feel good and, if done daily, can rid us of touch deprivation, exactly what I thought Tsukki needed. Even in finding the answer, I knew there was no way he, Tsukishima Kei, would ever agree to hugging me, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Finding the solution to a solution was harder than I could have ever imagined, and yet, now I am here.

"Tsukki?" The two of us are last to be in the change rooms for the first time in a while, but even with the two of us being alone I receive no response,"This may seem really random, but..." I close the door to my locker,"Are you alright...?" A nod of the head is the only answer I get to my question, nothing but doubt flooding my mind until he finally says something.

"Don't worry about me, Yamaguchi." His voice cracks a bit, yet I can tell he's trying to sound as independent as he usually does,"Just haven't slept well lately," there was no doubt about that, but I am the one who really knows what's really wrong, I know how to fix Tsukki, hopefully. All I can think about is how I'm going to come about it, how I can really determine if my theory is correct or not. So many thoughts are running through my mind that I don't even realise the awkward silence I had created, so I clear my throat.

"Is it as bad as, like... Insomnia...?" Not getting a response isn't surprising, although it does seem to have shocked Tsukki a little. As much as I want to know whether or not my theory is right, the more I find evidence that it is, the more worried I become. I let out a long sigh, standing up straight and turning to face my friend.

"Something up?" Tsukki had turned his head to me slightly, raising an eyebrow,"I told you, there's nothing wrong." Now doesn't feel like the right time to do it, but I can't sit back and watch as my best friend shatters into a million shards.

"If I do something right now," I walk up to him, almost a feeling of regret rising in my chest,"You're not allowed to hate me." What a stupid thing to say. It's not regret I'm feeling, it's nerves. I'm nervous as to how Tsukki will react to what I'm about to do; will he hate me and resent me for the rest of our high school days, or will he accept it?

"That depends on what you're going to do." What a way to hit the nail right on the head, my nerves aren't settling at all. I take a deep, deep breath in, so deep that my cheeks turn pink before I finally take action. The shock I saw in Tsukki's face as I quickly wrapped my arms around his form almost caused me to let go immediately, but I can't do that,"W-what the hell-?!" I cut him off before he can struggle against me anymore.

"Hey..." My voice is muffled from the material of his shirt,"I know you're not really completely ok... Tsukki would never miss every spike in a match when he blocks..." Although he stopped trying to push me away, he's no less comfortable in the situation.

"That doesn't explain why you're hugging me!" I sigh into his top, my warm breath heating up that spot.

"I think... You're touch-starved..."

"Huh?"

"Touch-starved."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're deprived of physical contact...!"

"How does that apply to anything?!"

"If my theory fits right with you," I hug him tighter,"It applies to everything about anything! Your lack of concentration, never talking to me properly, the bags under your eyes!" His muscles tense up a bit at the last one, almost like he didn't want me to notice them,"I just don't want someone I look up to so much to-" a pair of arms hesitantly hug me back, causing me to look up in shock.

"Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi..." It's almost like his face is filled with complete and utter defeat, a look in his eyes that screamed for attention. Even so, for him to return my hug was more than I could have ever expected, a relieved smile forming on my face.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Although it was an apology, my tone was grateful, continuing to embrace my friend.

It feels like this has gone on forever - the longer it takes, the more it seems like Tsukki is the one dominating the hug. Our arms now sit more naturally upon each other as we found comfortable places to put them, the silence enveloping the two of us. All I can smell is Tsukki, the White material covering my nose being filled with the scent of him. I feel as though I could sleep in the embrace, standing or not, but a long line of breath that comes from Tsukki causes my thoughts to fade away. He firmly places both of his hands on each of my shoulders, moving away from me to regain his composure. Neither of us can tell how long we were standing there, but Tsukki leaves no time to try and brush off what just happened.

"Thanks..." He sighs again,"... I guess." Despite the last comment, I am filled with complete and utter joy, struggling to contain this in my facial expression.

"N-no problem, Tsukki!" I almost forget why I did this in the first place, a small gasp escaping my mouth,"Do you feel any better...?" If not, this will have all been pointless.

"I don't know..." Oh man,"I suppose so..." For some reason, even that vague response feels like enough to prove my theory.

"Ok!" I stand up straight, legs slightly apart, and with a fist on my hip and the other hand pointing directly at Tsukki I proclaim,"From now on, I will hug you at least once every single day in order to cure your starving heart!"

"Wait, wha-?!"

"Every day!"

"Hang on a moment!"

"At least once!"

"Just by that, you think I have 'hand craving'?!"

"It's 'Touch Starvation', Tsukki - and yes!"

We both look at each other intensely, Tsukki; with frustration, me; with determination. Our staring contest feels as though it may never come to an end, but a sigh from Tsukki broke the powerful battle.

"Fine," he throws his bag over his shoulder,"I don't stand a chance at talking you out of it, anyways." I have to admit, I feel slightly bad for somewhat pressuring him, however I knew now for a fact that Tsukki needed this more than anything, and so his response caused a wave of relief to flow over me.

"Good!" It may be bad to feel a sense of superiority, however I can't help it. My friend and idol, Tsukishima Kei, is going to let me cure him; _help_ him. In other words, the unthinkable has happened. I can't help the grin on my face as the two of us exit the change rooms, locking up before heading home. Tomorrow will be the day I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, actively begin to help my friend in need! 

**Author's Note:**

> This has changed from a oneshot into a short fic and I'm adoring it <3 Thank you all for motivating me~!
> 
> Please tell me what you thought and maybe leave some kudos~!


End file.
